


Friend (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, POV James T. Kirk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS gen fanzineMore Missions, More Myths 9 (1988), which was published by Mkashef Enterprises and edited by Wendy Rathbone. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere.





	Friend (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS gen fanzine _More Missions, More Myths 9 (1988)_ , which was published by Mkashef Enterprises and edited by Wendy Rathbone. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/More_Missions,_More_Myths).

  
I've never had a lover I could share my life,  
share the stars with.  
My command has always been too demanding;  
destiny has always called me away  
or snatched love from my arms.

Even so, I've never been alone.  
You've always stood beside me,  
lending me your strength and support,  
offering me companionship and loyalty,  
never once letting me down.

No, I've never had a lover   
I could share my life with,  
but because of you, Spock,  
I can say I've had a friend.


End file.
